Lies
by ZashleyFanfic
Summary: when Gabriella dumps troy he askes sharpay to pretend to date him.MAJOR TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

_Gabriella asked Troy to come and meet her at school in the hall_

-Troy I'm sorry but I'm braking up with you

-WHAT?_ Troy felt a rush of hurt and angriness go inside him _

-Well you see I love someone else

-Gabs how could you do this?!

-I'm sorry

_She ran off down the hall, just then the blonde beauty named Sharpay came in she was wearing red by mark eco jeans a Louis Vuitton handbag barney's shoes and a juicy couture tee-shirt with the words heiress on it_

_Troy had just had an idea he pulled Sharpay in to a closet with him Sharpay was very confused with this they disliked each other a lot Troy thought Sharpay was a spoiled little brat and she thought he was a stupid basketball player_

-What the hell?!_ She screamed in shock_

-Sharpay I need your help

-you need help from me? Why?_ She asked while razing one eyebrow_

-Well Gabriella broke up with me

-I wonder why _she interrupted sarcastically_

-As I was saying you and Gabs hate each other so I thought if you pretended to date me to make her jealous so she's get back with me

-Hum let me think about that…NO!

-Come on Sharpay please?! I'll do anything

-Anything?

-Yes anything

-Fine i'll show public signs of effection to you if, you will be in the musical with me

-That's all you whant I was expecting more, but ok deal

-deal

_First class:_

_Troy and Sharpay sit next to each other and everyone looks at them weird as Sharapy and Troy fake giggle, but of corse they didn't know including Gabs and she was a bit jealous but she tried not to let it get to her but sadly she failed_

_After school in the hall Sharpay and Troy are talking:_

-Omg the pland is so working!Sharpay said

-I know did you see her face

_Suddenly Sharpay Grabbed Troy's head and kissed him with great passion Troy realy enjoyed this and was kissing her back as other people starred including Gabriella Troy opend he eyes while still kissing her and realized why she was kissing him Gabriella was right behind him and Sharpay _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_ok so what did you think and pls be honest!!!It's my first story so i hope u like it!!!_


	2. NEW Chapter 2

Lies*

Chapter 2

Italic = sharpay's diary

Bold= Troy's diary

_I entered the school my long blond hair flowing behind me people looking at me from all directions, today I decided to wear Abercrombie and Fitch mini skirt a white shirt with the name Chanel on it, a Holster zip up sweater, Jimmy choo's and a Louis Vuitton bag. I walked up to my pink double door locker opened it applied some lip gloss when I realized Troy was looking at me then signaling at Gabriella who was wearing an outfit that could only come out of her grandmother's closet in my opinion. I walked up to Troy made sure Gabriella was watching and kissed him and Troy put his arm arrowed my waist as we walked off to class_

_In class the teacher was drowning on about some boring thing that happened in her childhood though I doubt she had one just then Liam one of the boys said to 2 other boys:_

_- What are you 2 doing?_

_And I said:_

_-What does it look like their doing? Their touching each other!_

_And everyone started laughing_

_During free period:_

**It was free period and I was heading off to basket ball pracktess and I saw Sharpay in the belcher's and I though I haft keep this dating Sharpay thing up so I whent up to her as most of the team where watching us. I whent up and kissed her and she kissed back and wrapped he arm's arrowned my neck and I put my arms arrowned her waist this kiss was getting more than heated somehow I really enjoyed this kiss much more than when I kissed Gabriella, but she nearly never let me kiss heard someone say:**

**-When did this happen?**

**I stopped kissing Sharpay turned around and saw it was Chad that had asked the question I had to think up a quick answer and just them Sharpay just saved me**

**-It started 2 days ago**

**-but you never talk to Troy unless it's to insult him**

**-is not the truth is that me and Troy have been friends for a while and when Gabriella dumped him he asked me out**

**-is that true Troy?**

**-Umm yeah it is**

**-Ok then Sharpay do you want to join us?**

**-umm I don't know**

**-come on Sharpay its fun**

**-um ok**

**She walked up to us I gave her the ball placed myself behind her and I let her bend her legs and…..it went straight in the basket **

**-SCORE!!!!**

**She shouted as I high-fived her then she jumped into my arms and kissed me**

Ok sorry it took me so long to update but I had writer's block but I really hope you like it pls

review!!!!!!!!!

Xoxo Mercy


End file.
